Don't do it
by mynameinlights15
Summary: <html><head></head>Lily overhears Alice talking about using James. So she does something about it. J/L one shot :</html>


_**Yesterday, I started reading fics for Lily and James and got HOOKED. I'm gonna try to succeed in writing a story about them. Forgive me if I fail. ;] **_

_****_

_I sat in the library Friday afternoon, finishing up my homework from potions class. Slughorn had assigned an essay on what we had been working on all week and it was due in two weeks. When I was halfway through my conclusion (I work fast), I heard a few girls giggling behind a shelf of books. Curious, I started pretending to do my essay, while eavesdropping on their conversation.  
>"Sooo. I hear you asked James out!" I nearly dropped my quill. Although I wasn't sure who was talking, I didn't like her already. I had only admitted to myself that I fancy him a few days ago. Of course he would be taken before I had a chance to make a move. <em>

_"Yeah, I did. But he didn't say yes..yet. He told me he had to "THINK IT OVER". Bull. I know he wants me, and he's the only person that would make Frank jealous.." As she and her friends began to laugh, again, their words became more distant. _

_ALICE. How dare she try and use James! Sure, he may be one of the most annoying human beings on this earth, but he didn't deserve that.  
>Instead of finishing my homework, I quickly grabbed my stuff of the table in front of me, and quickly made my way to the common room. <em>

_After mumbing the password to the Fat Lady, I threw my stuff on the common room table and ran up to James.  
>"POTTER. You and I need to talk. Come with me. NOW." I grabbed his wrist before he could protest and led him back out the portait and into the deserted hallway.<br>"Uhm, yes Lily?" After 5th year, we had both been named prefects (why on EARTH, James Potter would be chosen as prefect was beyond me..), we made a truce to act civilly towards each other for the remaindor of our time at school. Turns out, behind all the insults and smug attitude, he was a rather charming person. _

_"I hear that Alice asked you out today?"_

_"Yeah, she did. Why? You jealous Evans?" _

_"Ha! You wish. Have you given her an answer yet?"  
>"Not yet, why?" <em>

_"Because I think you should say no."_

_"And why do you think that?"_

_"Does it matter? I just have a bad feeling about her, that's all.." _

_"Sure you do Lilyyyy." Whenever he didn't believe what I said, he drew out the last letter of my name. "Give me one good reason to say no to her. She's a perfectly fine girl." I glared at him and decided to just lay it on him.  
>"Because I was in the library today finishing up my homework" he rolled his eyes at the fact that I'd already begun by work, and I pretended not to notice "when Alice and her friends came in. I overheard them talking about how she was only going to date you to get Frank Longbottom to notice her. I rushed out of there and here I am, telling you that you need to say no." I crossed my arms, raised my eyebrow, and looked him directly in the eye, telling him that I mean buisness.<br>"oh..erm. That's very sweet of you Lily." He used his fingers to stroke his fake beard, obviously thinking "hard". " But to me, it sounds like you care about me! Why else would you care about me getting hurt?" I faked a snort to make it seem like he was being stupid. Of course he's right, though._

_"So what? You're my friend and I don't intentionally let my friends get hurt." _

_"The way you said it made it seem like you fancied me and didn't want me to begin to date another girl. Am I right, or am I right?"_

_"You know Potter, just because every other girl in this school thinks your some Greek god, doesn't mean I do." _

_"You sure about that Lils?" He smirked at my and I hit him in the arm. "OW LILY! What was that for?"  
>"Being a prat. Maybe I do fancy you, okay? But that doesn't mean that I was going to do anything about it!" I slapped my hand to my mouth. oooh noo. I wasn't planning on blurting it out to him! I really need to control my mouth..<br>"Really Lily?" His eyes were wide with shock.  
>"I thought you already knew that Potter. Don't look so shocked." I answered with as must sarcasm as I could muster up, and turned to walk back to the common room, when his hand grabbed my wrist. "wha-" He pulled me close to him and crashed his lips onto mine.<br>"Guess this means you're gonna say no to Alice then?" _

_**Ze end.  
>Please review and tell me what you think of it! Also tell me if I should write more LJ fics in the future.  
>thanks 3 <strong>_


End file.
